


Three Ways of Falling in Love

by eveynull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, POV First Person, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveynull/pseuds/eveynull
Summary: Three very beautiful girls and how they discovered each other, as it happened.





	1. Glimmer's Diary

Dear Diary,

Wow. It’s been a while huh!! This has kinda been a lot so let’s get to it!

I think the peak of this week was PROBABLY when the horde soldier I found sneaking about the woods turned out to be a giant glowing goddess with a big sword who kind of saved my life. But who knows!!!

It’s weird. She’s actually kinda nice!! In a sort of goofy awkward way. Bow likes her at least and well, if he’s willing to give her a chance I’m gonna trust his judgement…… for now!!!

Wow, though. Who’d have thought? And I meant it you know. Giant. Glowing. Goddess.

I think things are gonna be real interesting around here so I’ll uh, try not to neglect you so much anymore, okay?

Lots of love,

Glimmer xxxxxxxx

* * *

Dear Diary,

Me again!

So she’s called Adora, and the golden goddess I mentioned before is called She-Ra. Apparently she might not be the first She-Ra ever so that’s cool and kinda weird! But well she’s still Adora even if she’s She-Ra, it’s complicated.

Adora is awesome by the way. Really awesome. She’s totally backing my plan to bring all the princesses together again!!! I mean I’ve been talking about this for AGES but Mom has been so ANNOYING about it but with Adora on board she just HAS to listen to me!

Um. She’s not having it totally easy though. It figured the Horde would have been a rough time for her but, she’s literally been having all these horrible nightmares and stuff that she couldn’t even get to sleep properly!

Funny, with her being She-Ra and all, I wouldn’t have thought I’d be the one feeling sorry for her… she must have had such a horrible life before. I hope we can make things better for her. I’m going to do my best!

I’ll keep you updated!

Love,

Glimmer xxxxx

* * *

Dear Diary.

I’m okay.

Some stuff happened.

Um. Princess Prom was a bust.

Me and Bow got kidnapped.

Catra, Adora’s old horde ‘friend’ was there and, she caught us off guard. All because I was distracted about some stupid jealousy thing cause Bow wanted to go with Perfuma instead of me just for this one time.

There’s more but I don’t want to talk about it right now.

Princess Entrapta is dead. I can’t believe it.

The other princesses called it quits and I don’t blame them.

Things are so screwed up right now.

You know what was weird? Even after everything that happened, when she was the one who tricked us, took us prisoner, had us tortured and interrogated, Catra was the one who let us go in the end. She let Adora go.

What actually went on between them?

Adora is pretty quiet right now. She’s got a lot weighing on her.

Maybe I should go talk to her.

Glimmer out.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was almost all over. But we’re still here. We stood together!

I don’t understand all of what happened but… something was happening to the runestones, something the Horde did or whatever. We’re still trying to work it out. They almost had Brightmoon…

But, well, they didn’t! And that’s what matters. She-Ra saved us. No – we all did! Together.

I mean, it was super close. We almost lost everything. If the others hadn’t made it when they did, I’m not sure we would have made it. Even Adora was ready to give in.

Adora… she’s taking it hard. She’s so silly. We all know she did absolutely everything she could and no one expected her to fix everything all by herself!

I guess she’s used to being so strong and independent and… responsible for everything. But she shouldn’t have to feel like that!!! We’re in this TOGETHER!!

I think we can breathe for now. I’m going to spend some time with her. I really… really, like her. I don’t think I’ve met anyone like her before, so genuinely kind and caring and just GOOD. Okay, well, maybe Bow. But she does it in a way that’s so innocent, like it’s just second nature to her. And for how strong she is, beign raised as a soldier and all, she’s really so gentle and considerate.

Um.

I think I have a crush on her!

Yeah, I said it!

Don’t tell Bow. Please god.

For now, you know, take care! And uh, wish me luck maybe? Aaaaaaaaah I don’t know!!!

Glimmer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

We um might have held hands a little. I asked her if she wanted to get away from the castle a bit, just take a walk somewhere quiet where she can take her mind off the Rebellion and the battle last week and the whole invasion thing and all that stuff. I may have asked Bow if it could be just us and he totally saw through me but screw him okay.

It went really well. I took her along the beach, we just listened to the sound of the water coming in and out and watched the birds for a while. Just watching the world go by.

We found a place to sit and skimmed stones, or at least I did because she just sort of ended up throwing them in the water haha. It was cute. I forget the little things she’s never experienced or tried before. So I took some time to try to teach her and she sort of got it!

Then um, we just chatted for a while. I told her about growing up in Brightmoon and stuff, all the funny stupid stories like when I’d teleport down to the kitchens to steal food between meals, or sneak off with Bow to feed the horses… basically the kind of stuff I usually share with you, haha!!

She’s always so interested in that kinda stuff, she really listens to me and actually enjoys it, she doesn’t laugh at me or make me feel embarrassed about stuff…

It was just so nice, and relaxing, we ended up leaning on each other… and I just sort of took her hand in mine and she wrapped her fingers around it and that was it.

She smiles at me a lot now. I think I’m gonna die.

I hope we can do something like that again soon.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Adora’s been having a bad time. She feels guilty, and she knows she shouldn’t, but she still does because she can’t help it because she’s Adora.

All I can do is keep telling her it’s not her fault, she has done nothing wrong, she is doing all she can and she couldn’t possibly do anything bad on purpose because I don’t think she’s at all capable of it, there is absolutely no bad in her, she doesn’t have a single mean thought, any harsh feelings or anger or hate. Not to anyone but herself.

I kissed her forehead. I told her she’s doing great. She cried a lot.

She misses Catra. She misses Catra so much. I listened to her go on about her, about the two of them. I didn’t know much about Catra, she just seemed kind of mean and that’s without the whole Horde commander thing where she single-handedly nearly destroyed the whole of Brightmoon.

It sounds like there’s a lot more to it than that. I thought Adora had it hard but it sounds like for Catra, things were so much worse… and now she’s lashing out at Adora because Adora left her to deal with it all by herself.

Adora’s in so much pain. I wonder if Catra knows? I wonder if she’d care? I don’t know.

We’ve been sleeping together for the last few days. She’s a light sleeper so it’s more like I’m sleeping and she just cuddles me all night and cries into my hair a bit, I guess.

Is there a princess of making people not feel terrible when they don’t deserve it?

I’m going to kiss her face again when I see her next.

Glimmer.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last week I told Adora that I love her.

She uh, asked me to do it again.

I thought she just didn’t hear me, or that maybe she didn’t believe it, but of course Adora has to be absolutely the cutest and dorkiest and most beautiful girl in the world because she told me that hearing that from me gave her a wonderful happy tingly feeling in her chest and she had to double check it was because of me.

I could have died, diary!!! And it’s all her fault!!!

I kissed her a lot for that, I think I nearly suffocated her in little kisses and then we were giggling and cuddling and rolling around together it was so good I want to keep doing that forever.

Anyway the bad news is now she keeps telling me she loves me at every opportunity and I know she knows it gives me heart palpitations every time but she just keeps doing it and!!! Oh my god!!!

I love her I love her I love her I love her

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I want to take her all around the world and we can hold hands and watch the sun rise from every possible angle and then we’ll see what night sounds and smells like from the other side of the planet, I want to kiss her on the lips every day of my life and fall asleep in her arms every night

I love her.

She is the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me and I create freakin’ sparkles from my hair.

Adora I adore ya!!!!!

Glimmer for you forever xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Dear Diary.

Adora wants to see Catra again.

I’m kind of scared.

I trust Adora and Adora trusts that she’s not going to like, kill her or anything.

And I do feel kind of sorry for her. For Catra. Considering all I’ve seen and heard about her. Which is actually not a lot I guess.

But also she hurt Adora and she tried to destroy Brightmoon. I can’t forget that so easily.

The thing is as well… She said her and Catra had some unresolved feelings. I don’t really get it but again, I’m not her and I guess there’s still a lot I don’t know about her.

I can tell she’s missed Catra still, even after we’ve been together all this time, even though I can tell she’s been happier than she ever thought was even possible.

I’m not jealous exactly. I can see how much she means to her. And even with all that’s happened, I think Catra does deserve someone who cares about her. In fact I think she might need it? I’ve been a bit scared to try is all. Maybe she does just need someone to give her a chance again.

Uuuuuuugh. Adora. You stupid beautiful idiot dork. I love you so much.

Whatever happens between the two of you I swear I’ll always be there for you.

And Catra, if you’re serious about putting everything behind you. And you better be. If Adora’s willing to try. Then so am I.

You better believe we are gonna get the happy ending we deserve.

Glimmer


	2. Adora's Journal

Adora’s Journal:

Bow suggested I get some of my thoughts down. To help clear my head!

So, the Rebellion. Princesses. Other side of the coin. And now I’m sort of the figurehead of it all.

Not sure what to make of that. So much of what I knew turned out to be just lies on more lies.

I have to do this, though. The Horde is wrong, I can see that now. I should have seen it years ago. I was stupid, so stupid.

I wish I’d figured it out sooner. Then maybe Catra would still be with me. But now we’re farther apart than we’ve ever been. I have no idea what’s going on inside her head anymore, whether she really believes in the choices she’s making, or if she’s just too afraid to change her ways after all this time. Or maybe she’s just doing this to spite me, because I betrayed her.

Sorry. I shouldn’t think about this. I can’t think about this.

I need to focus on getting all the other princesses on our side. We have Perfuma and Mermista and Entrapta but there’s still so much work to be done.

It’s scary but Glimmer and Bow seem to believe in me so that gives me some hope.

I’m going to do my best. For the honor of Grayskull!

Nevermind, that sounds a lot dorkier in writing than it does out loud.

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

Okay. Okay.

I’m not panicking.

They took Glimmer and Bow. And by they I mean Catra. Or, like, Catra and her weird scorpion friend.

Is this just her hurting me again? I don’t understand. Bow and Glimmer have barely anything to do with any of this. Bow isn’t even a princess! Why them? I hate this. It’s not fair.

This is all my fault. It’s all because they’re close to me. I have to get them back. I don’t want to think about what might be happening to them in the fright zone right now. But I can’t just go rushing back in either. We need a plan, we need to work together, find a way to get through this.

I’m scared. But not just for Glimmer and Bow. Not even because I’m going back to the fright zone, going willingly, back into the Horde’s claws… back into the reach of Shadow Weaver. None of that is scary to me right now. I’ve fought her off before. I can do it again.

I’m scared because I don’t know what Catra will do. And I don’t know what I might do to her.

I hate it. I never wanted this. Any of this. I wish Catra could understand, I never wanted to hurt her, not once, not in any way. I just want this all to be over, I want her to stop trying to hurt me and I just want us to be together again somehow.

Somehow.

I have to try not to think about it. Glimmer and Bow come first.

I just hope neither her or I do something we regret.

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

I don’t know if I can do this.

We made it. Glimmer and Bow are back. But things went wrong, somehow.

Entrapta didn’t make it. I don’t know what happened, but she’s gone and she’s not coming back.

And if I don’t work something out I might lose Glimmer as well.

I can’t lose Glimmer. But I don’t know what I can do.

I don’t know anything about what I can do. I’m supposed to be She-Ra, great princess of power, but all I know that I can do is just swing my sword around and hope for the best. It’s not good enough.

I can’t help Glimmer.

I can’t help Catra.

What good am I?

I need help. I need answers. I just need someone to make sense of this all for me before I lose my mind.

I’m sorry everyone. I just don’t know if this is meant for me.

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

God. Today was too much. Too much to ever start on.

There are a million thoughts I want to write down but I’m not going to.

When the battle was over I could have broken down and cried because for a few moments I was ready to just give up everything and only a miracle saved us. But then, while everyone was together and we all hugged, Glimmer said something to me that I really needed to hear.

I’m not alone. I don’t need to be bearing the whole burden. I don’t have to save everyone single-handedly. We are all princesses and we’re all together in this.

And I realised that’s what was bringing me down all this time. Me and Catra, I always felt so responsible for us both. She was suffering, she was having the hardest of times and so I needed to be the one to step up and be strong for her because she meant the world to me, and I to her, and I didn’t realise just how terrible a position that is, or was, for both of us.

It was never fair on either of us. I’m starting to understand now, why she feels so strongly that she has to double down on the Horde’s side, why she wants to try to be strong without me because in a way, I was the one always robbing her of that chance.

Well, I guess she sure showed that today. Maybe I should be kind of happy for her. She beat me, beat me good. She nearly had everything she wanted.

Me, I have so much now that I never knew I wanted.

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

So apparently I’m really stupid and adorable and a total doofus, that’s what Bow’s been telling me basically all week and it’s true I should probably have that written on my head or something.

Like, Glimmer’s apparently been dropping all these hints that she liked me and it wasn’t until she actually asked me on a date that I realised that was what she meant and it only realised she meant it as a date because Bow told me and oh my god I am literally so blind and stupid but of course I said yes because Glimmer is so cute and adorable and oh god I really am an idiot aren’t I.

Anyway I tried to play it cool because no way could I embarrass Glimmer because she probably had everything totally worked out but honestly I was so excited I think I forgot most of what we actually did, I was just looking at her the whole time as she talked and laughed and smiled. She was so happy. I was so happy.

And then we just sat together for a while. I held her hand and she put her head on me. I could have stayed there for weeks, it was like time just stopped for us, it was like nothing mattered as long as we were right there in each other’s arms.

I can’t get her off my mind.

Is this what love feels like?

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

I’m so up and down. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.

One minute I’m on top of the world. I’m hand in hand with Glimmer, with Bow, with my absolute best friends in the world, I feel happy and secure and like I totally belong and always did.

I tell Glimmer how much I love her. I tell her every day, more than every day. Every time I see her. I need her to know how much I love her because every time I’m scared she’ll hear the hesitation I feel in my voice, every time I hope it’ll come easier and I won’t feel like vomiting in guilt.

But then it’s like I just can’t help punishing myself. I think of Catra and how happy we used to be together, how we belonged together, how we would never ever be apart.

And that wasn’t even so long ago. It feels like it should be years, a lifetime even. But it’s barely been a year, maybe not even a year? I don’t even know anymore. It feels wrong, I didn’t just leave her behind but I replaced her and it’s not right that I can just so easily be happy again without her being a part of it.

I can’t stop seeing her, thinking about her. And when I do it’s like everything suddenly comes crashing down on me and I can barely move. I freeze up, I shut down, it’s like my heart gets broken all over again every single time. Like reliving the same nightmare.

It’s stupid. All the time it felt like I was the one protecting her and now I’m the one who feels like I can’t live without her. And it makes me feel terrible, because I have Glimmer and she’s all I should need, she makes me happy time and time again, she brings me back up every time I feel like I’m in a deep pit with no escape. I wish I could just be happy with her and not be haunted by Catra and everything that happened between us.

How can I be unhappy? I have everything anyone would ever want.

What is wrong with me?

\--Adora

* * *

Adora’s Journal:

I thought being apart from Catra was the worst. I was wrong. Having Catra around is so much harder than I ever could have guessed. Of course it wouldn’t have been the easy, happy, everything’s perfect reunion where it all works out fine and we make things right!

She’s okay. She’s distant. But she’s sad. She can’t hide it from me. It must hurt for her to see me and Glimmer, but she gets worse if I try to tone it down as if I can hide it from her. Even having her here again, even having hugged and held her again and for us to never have to fight again, I feel like I’m still pushing her away with one hand while trying to hold on with the other.

I just want to love her and to love Glimmer and for everything to be alright.

So I finally talked to Glimmer about it. She didn’t cry or anything. The opposite, kind of. She’s been really worried about me, because obviously she knew something was up because she’s super smart and she knows me and sometimes I think she knows me better than I know me?

She kissed me and told me that it was okay. It felt better to have told her. A little better. And then I cried. And then she cried. And then we kissed again. I told her I love her and meant it, I always meant it, but this time it felt like I really meant it too.

I don’t know what this means for us yet. She promised me we wouldn’t have to be over if I didn’t want us to be. And I don’t. I don’t even know what I want from Catra yet. I don’t know what she wants. She’s so evasive, so difficult, but she’s like that because she’s so afraid and I want her to know there’s nothing left to be afraid of anymore. She’s free now, she’s free and no one can take that away from her.

I need to settle this between us or we’re just going to go on hurting forever and ever.

I never want to have to hurt her again.

\--Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: it is a happy ending I just wanted everyone to know that because I couldn't bear people thinking I might break apart any of these three, just bear with me while I write it okay??? okay. love u


	3. Catra's Log

“Catra’s log, uh, one.

Got this thing off Entrapta, seems to help her keep her head straight or something like that. Don’t know what made her think I need it, apparently I’m “antsy” or whatever, I’m like fine if it’ll get you off my case, ugh!

So here I am, huh? Defecting. I guess that was basically always inevitable, right? I mean she always knew it was basically inevitable. If she gives me _that_ look though I’m gonna seriously shove her face into something, She-Ra or no She-Ra. She better know that.

Ugh, wow, great job Catra! Ten seconds in and already talking about your ex-best friend like she’s the _only_ thing on your damn mind right now. Hahaha!

Yeah. I did miss you too, Adora.

Part of me wished all along that it’d be as easy as just switching sides, throwing away everything I had and starting over with the people I’ve been born and raised to hate for my whole life. The people I was rewarded for hating and beaten down for thinking twice.

In the horde I never had to fear anything, just hate.

So obviously right now I’m freakin’ terrified.

Not just about the whole ‘princess rebellion!!!’ thing. Buncha prissy princess business isn’t gonna get me down.

I’m… afraid about Adora.

I don’t know why.

She was the one to reach out, always reaching out to me, hoping I’d finally give in but now I’m here I can’t stop second guessing her. Wondering if it was all just some bluff to get me on her side, or even just out the Horde.

No, Adora’s not like that. Plus, like she’s smart enough to pull one over me, right? Wow, score one to Catra!

But, well… we both know it’s not like we’re gonna be able to go back to how things were. I don’t even know what that was anymore. It was like, a million years ago now.

Ugh… and now I’m whining about feelings. She has new friends now! Better friends. Guess I don’t have a right to complain. I dug my own hole, huh?

…

Whatever. I’m gonna hug you, Adora, and you’re not gonna stop me, and then I’m gonna punch you if you laugh about it, and then I’ll probably laugh too and what a first impression that’ll be.

Heh, now I can’t wait.”

* * *

“Catra’s log.

That sounds dumber the more I say it.

Eh.

Things are… okay.

People don’t like me much, which is fine. At least the brats don’t throw stones anymore since She-Ra told them not to. I guess it always comes down to having friends in the right places, ha!

I don’t go to any of those princess meeting things and I think that suits them fine too. Adora invited me, of course. Pulling out all the stops to make me feel welcome! Such an idiot. I don’t need to feel welcome to live my life. But hey, that’s Adora for ya. Perfect princess saving the day for everyone!

…I shouldn’t be so harsh. I _get_ it. She feels she’s got a lot to make up for. I mean, she doesn’t. I made my own decisions, she made hers, it’s _fine_. And it doesn’t even matter anymore!

It’s just kinda annoying, you know? Her same old jokes and same old teases, trying to act like nothing’s changed at all and the past months were just some sorta fever dream. It _happened_ , Adora, it was _real_. No one can pretend it doesn’t matter. I screwed up bad for everyone, including myself.

…

It’s not all the same. I barely get to see her now. Sometimes she’s off saving the day in some kingdom or whatever, other times she’s made plans with sparkle and arrow. Or sometimes just sparkle.

Yeah, I know about her and sparkle. Much as she’s trying to hide it, which just makes me ticked off ‘cause wow, thanks Adora, nice to know I’m still another inconvenience in your life! You know there’s such a thing as being so nice it _hurts_? So no more biting your tongue and looking awkwardly at me and cutting off hugs halfway like you’re not allowed to love your girlfriend around me. Especially because then _she_ has to look at me too which is _totally great by the way, I really appreciate it._

God, you’re clueless. No wonder I nearly beat you. If it doesn’t involve swinging a big sword around you’re basically useless, hah!

You know, I never wanted these things to be the Adora Power Hour. But if you’re good at one thing it’s making sure you’re like, the only thing on my mind.

I just want more time with you.

Do you think you could do that?

…

...”

* * *

“Catra’s Log.

It’s been… better.

Adora’s still away but sparkle-

Glimmer, I mean. We hung out a bit.

I wasn’t exactly avoiding her but I guess I wasn’t making it easy for her to find me either. Anyway, she said she wanted to check up that I was settling in okay since it’s like, her Mom’s place. I told her yeah, sure, I mean it’s a bit more glitz and glam than the Fright Zone but it’s not like I can’t get used to a new place if I’m gonna live here for basically the foreseeable future. We talked a bit, she was… polite.

What, you thought I was gonna get mad at her? Start yelling, make a scene, get in a fight, jealous rage, all that stuff? What kind of kid d’you take me for? I was civil. I’m not here to make enemies.

She offered a tour and I said well, I kind of know basically the whole lay of the land because that was pretty much my job as Horde Commander and she said oh, fair enough, but then I said just do it anyway because hey, it took her some guts to come up to me like that when I was gunning for her head just some weeks ago.

It was pretty quiet to start off. I think she wanted to see if I’d start talking first. When I didn’t, she took the lead. Started talking about herself, about her mom, about Brightmoon and everything. Didn’t expect me to reply and so I didn’t.

But then obviously she went onto Adora and her. So obviously I reacted before I could stop myself and she clammed up, which I hated. I hate people treading on eggshells around me, I hate them thinking I can’t _handle_ knowing that she’s dating my ex gi _-_ _my ex best friend_.

…

She’s good. She’s way too good. Not too good, I mean. She’s good for Adora. I mean- obviously, she is, Adora’s not a complete- she’s just, you know, better-

_Hkk._

…

They’re going to be very happy together.

I’m going to wish them the best.

And I’m going to tell Adora to just stop being an idiot, get over it and kiss her when I’m in the room.

She’s back tomorrow. I might take a walk.”

* * *

“Catra’s… Log.

Adora came to find me. Either I’m not as good as hiding as I used to be or I’m letting myself be found and can no longer be trusted. Screw you, me.

She wanted to talk. Not like I can say no to that, if she’s asking nicely and all.

So we walked. Quietly. She needs the time to work out what she’s gonna say. We found this place up in the hills, nice and isolated. View of the whole castle. Pretty neat.

And she… told me everything.

How much she hated losing me.

How much she regretted everything she’d said.

Regretted not doing more when it mattered.

How much she missed me.

And… how much she loved me.

…

Well, it was about time she saw me cry. Been a while. Good move, Adora. Got me on the back foot. Well played.

Obviously she told me she loves Glimmer, too. I mean, I _know_ , it’s impossible to spend more than five minutes around them both and not realise they’re pretty much made for each other. The look on that girl’s face and everything… I don’t think Adora ever made _me_ look like that.

I wish- I wish she- she did, though-

_Hk._

_Kf._

I mean-

I don’t know.

Okay.

She… god, screw her, ha- she said- she said, she’d like… like to try to make something work between us. Me and her. Her and Glimmer. And if it was anyone but her I’d think she was trying to just have it all, but you know. She’s just like that. Trying to make it all work out.

And I guess… I don’t know if I have any reason to say no. I mean, obviously that’d be the perfect little solution, right? She gets Glimmer, I get Adora, Adora gets me, Glimmer gets Adora…

I don’t think I could cope with being jealous anymore. I definitely can’t cope trying to hate her anymore. I’m so tired. I’m so tired and I just want Adora.

But I don’t know if it’d be fair to her.

I told her I’d think about it. I touched her hand.

I didn’t tell her I loved her.”

* * *

“…Catra’s Log.

Obviously I just go crazy when Adora’s away, because I found myself with Glimmer again and it… well.

She’s sure something.

And she definitely doesn’t mince words.

We had kind of a… heart-to-heart. She told me pretty much everything, including how she until kinda recently had very much wanted to just punch me in the face and punt me into the ocean. I told her I can respect that.

She told me how much Adora had cried over me. How many nights sleep she’d lost over me. How she’d go on about the different ways she wanted to beg and plead with me to come back and how stubborn she’d be in the face of all Glimmer’s arguments to give up on me.

Then she just kind of looked at me.

I dunno what my expression said to her, because I sure didn’t have any words.

Not sure if she still wanted to punch me but she didn’t.

She just asked me to apologise.

And somehow… I did.

It was uh, a lot. I don’t even remember what I said. But by the end of it I was crying again so I guess it got the point across pretty well. Think that was a shock to her.

And then- couldn’t say what was going on in my head but it made sense at the time- I told her to fight me.

Because that’s how you do it in the Horde.

You’re mad at someone, you talk with your fists.

You let them know how much they’ve hurt you.

She took a lot less convincing than I expected.

And, uh, wow.

I’ve learned a whole lot about princesses but I was not expecting _that_.

I mean, I was pretty much ready to just let her go at me but- I mean, I don’t think she was actually gonna- but she _went for it_ and I think maybe, she just didn’t want to let me to get out of it easy because she did _not_ -

Uh. Yeah.

A-anyway. We… made our feelings clear. And I, uh, I learned a lot about her today, I think.

I think… I don’t mind Glimmer so much after all.”

* * *

“Catra’s log.

Glimmer’s now officially my sparring partner.

It feels good to be active again.

And uh, I’m not gonna lie. It feels good being around her.

She’s funny, you know? She’s sharp. I mean, Adora’s funny in her cute way but _Glimmer_. I take back everything I’ve ever said about princesses. Forget all that stuff about prissy, uptight, humourless- she is _good_. And wow, she can fight.

Don’t think I’ve ever had anyone else catch me off-guard like that. I don’t know how she managed it but I actually uh, said something along the lines of- some stuff about being glad to have met her and hang out and stuff. And she said- she _actually_ said- that it was “about time someone de-clawed the kitty”.

For once in my life I actually didn’t have a comeback. Turns out being open about like, feelings and stuff, really takes a lot out of you!

We fought. We vented. And then, uh.

We laughed a lot.

Not sure when the last time was that I actually laughed, ahaha! Like, properly, I mean. How long since I laughed and meant it?

Um. Yeah. We had kind of… a moment, where we were just lying there, completely knocked out- we just… just touched hands slightly. But we knew what it meant.

I’m, well. A bit scared again. But it’s a good kind of scared.

Geez, Adora. You never saw her coming, did you?”

* * *

“Catra’s Log.

Heh.

It’s been a good run. But I think I’m about done with this.

I don’t know what Adora expected. Did she think _she’d_ be the only one who’d get to have two girlfriends? Oh, Adora. You really are just a big old dumb jock of a girl.

We managed to squeeze in an official date before she got back. Just, you know, to test the waters. I asked Glimmer how she felt about fraternising with the enemy and she told me- no joke, this is word for word- she said if she’d known the Horde was this gay she could have ended the war years ago.

So yeah, we made out. Duh. Never thought I’d manage that with a _princess_ but hm, I guess I can tick it off the long list of things Catra never expected to achieve.

…

It’s… it’s good. I feel like… as much as I love Adora, and I really do- but she can’t know that just yet, it’s a surprise- it’s like Adora’s always been all I _know_ how to love. But now…

I have her. And I have Glimmer. And that could be a good place to start on everything else. Maybe.

But, you know. We’ll see.

For now… I’m going to end this recording. I’m going to go and meet Glimmer. And we’re both going to kiss Adora on each side the minute she walks in the door.

And then I’m going to throw this thing into the sea.

Sorry, buddy. Nothing personal. But there’s people now I’d much rather have listen to me than you.

Uh. Then I’m probably going to have to do something for Entrapta to make up for throwing her stuff away. Can you get tiny foods in Brightmoon anywhere…?

Well, anyways. Catra out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhFFFFF
> 
> I really thought I had a good handle on these girls going into this chapter but WOW they proved me wrong and it was such a ride trying to work out their feelings towards each other, and how they manage them together, and how they finally come to reconcile and manage to fall in love and WOW you know what? I love glimmer so much. I love glimmer so, so much. Like as a major catra stan I was seriously right there with a big old gay heart for this punchy sparkle princess.
> 
> I was planning more Adora for this conclusion but I'm so glad I didn't because really it needed so much to be about Catra and Glimmer because Catra and Adora are like... already there, this isn't about them, their feelings are so clear towards each other at this point. So Glimmer all the way and oh my god.
> 
> G l i m m e r. Thank you for making this possible for these girls uvu;


End file.
